Chère blonde péroxydée
by Cear Grishka
Summary: (OS UA) Aussi j'ai décidé de suivre tes absurdes conseils : Je vais me trouver un Ken, le satisfaire sexuellement, n'importe quand, n'importe où, en échange il m'achètera des aspirateurs et des ustensiles de cuisine Moulinex [...]
Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les Barbies du monde pour ce OS. Et aussi auprès des personnes qui auront la bonne idée de lire cette catastrophe.

* * *

Chère blonde peroxydée.

Tu es celle dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom, la dernière fois que j'ai eu le malheur de prononcer les cinq lettres maudites Jean m'a proposer de devenir sa poupée gonflable et le grand père d'Armin a attrapé un rhume.

Si le fait que Monsieur Arlet choppe un rhume est plutôt grave, tellement maigre et vieux qu'un éternuement pourrait le démembrer, voir Jean me proposer tout naturellement de devenir sa 'sex friend' pour faire comme dans les films m'a retourné le cerveau. Je sais ce que tu te dis 'Les hormones Sasha, les hormones...' On devrait faire une loi pour interdire aux adolescents de faire des trucs pas logiques.

Tomber amoureux par exemple.

D'ailleurs, Connie ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il te cache sous son lit, je doute que ce soit pour s'entraîner à jouer avec sa petite sœur à la poupée, mais comme tu étais religieusement placée sur un coussin à coté d'une boite de Kleenex et d'un magasine dont la première page m'a fait complexer sur mon 95C et mon énorme postérieur, je doute que tu sois destinée à une activité du genre altruiste.

Je ne sais pas si c'est te voir tout les jours pendant les dix première années de ma vie qui m'a rendue aussi stupide mais je glousse comme un phoque à chaque fois que Jean me regarde. Ciel, enfermez moi ou je vais mourir de honte !

Donc mon béguin pour le pire ennemi de l'un de mes meilleurs amis s'est transformé en guerre des boutons. Et je ne parle pas de l'acné d'Annie.

C'est simple, Eren, Mikasa et Connie tentent de me garder du bon coté de la force. Jean essaye de m'entraîner du coté obscur soutenu dans ses actions par Marco, qui ne se doute pas que le but principal de son meilleur ami est de souiller les draps en ma compagnie, et Armin qui argue qu'une trêve est bonne à prendre.

Jean réplique que je suis bonne à prendre plus que la trêve.

Ça, c'est à cause de toi, c'est ma mère qui l'a dit. Parait que tes sourires hypocrites et ta capacité à faire exploser les scratchs de ton short au moindre petit écart de tes cuisses et ta propension à te balader les seins à l'air comme si tu n'étais pas le jouet de gamines, et d'adolescent si on prend Connie en compte, me fait t'envier ton incroyable chevelure blonde, et je l'avoue, si je ne pensait pas que les cheveux synthétiques crament si vite, j'aurais évité de brûler ceux de tes sœurs, mortes malheureusement, quand je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais qu'une vaste connerie.

Oh ne t'en veux pas, on s'est toutes tournées vers les Bratz à un moment, pour se dire qu'un visage parfaitement proportionné, des jambes galbes et une minuscule poitrine n'étaient pas forcément un idéal. Oui, j'avoue m'être longuement demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux que mon menton ne ressemble pas à celui des Bogdanov pour que Jean daigne me jeter un regard et c'est sans doute mon taux d'hormones qui a fait la samba toute l'année dernière et le fait que j'ai prit trois tailles de soutif' cet été qui l'ont poussé à me courtiser.

Il m'a offert des capotes.

Et de le rejoindre dans les toilettes.

Mais tu sais quoi belle grande blonde utopique ? Je l'ai rejoint. Non, ne me regarde pas avec ce regarde bovin et ce sourire à la 'voulez vous coucher avec moi sans faire exprès, me foutre en cloque et me larguer ?' car oui ! Oh grand oui ! Je me suis fait prendre dans les toilettes du lycée et si les pions ferment à clefs pendant les heures de cours et que nous sommes restés enfermés jusqu'à la récré, nous avons eu le temps de faire une bataille d'eau, notre DM de maths et de nettoyer après notre passage. Évidement que nous avons lu ce qu'il y avait marquer sur la porte à l'intérieur des toilettes pour handicapés, et je n'aurais jamais crû que voir autant de déclaration d'amour pour une quelconque marque de bière m'aurait ému à ce point.

Aussi j'ai décider de suivre tes absurdes conseils : Je vais me trouver un Ken, le satisfaire sexuellement, n'importe quand, n'importe où, en échange il m'achètera des aspirateurs et des ustensiles de cuisine Moulinex, je ferais le ménage et la cuisine en string et talons hauts, travaillerais ma voix pour réussir à dire "chéri, le dîner est prêt" d'une manière sonnant plus comme "chéri, baise moi sur la table", et comme Ken est beau grand et riche, j'aurais des Louboutins, douze parfums Chanel, et des nouveaux sous-vêtements chaque jours pour ne pas avoir à les laver, je ne travaillerais jamais mais j'aurais le droit de tromper mon Ken avec Rodrigue, le jardinier, et quand Ken demandera le divorce j'aurais une jupe tellement courte devant le juge et son avocat que j'obtiendrais de quoi être la Barbie la plus riche du monde.

Et j'aurais un Yacht. C'est cool les Yachts.

Étant donner que Jean a dix de moyenne et que sa seule ambition est d'avoir le bac et de me baiser autant de fois possible, on peut dire qu'il a déjà fait la moitié du travail. Reste plus qu'il devienne riche et qu'il me demande en mariage.

Sauf que je me vois mal passer ma vie avec Jean. Il sait même pas faire cuire un œuf.

J'ai vu son père aussi, calvitie à quarante ans, ça s'annonce mal s'il tient de lui.

Et en fait j'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir un esclave sexuel au service d'un homme de cro-magnon avec pour seule liberté la possibilité de m'acheter un Vanity Fair ou regarder la télé pour prendre note de la vie des femmes qui sont devenue de parfaites Barbies.

Quand j'y réfléchi, être une Barbie c'est un peu comme être une pute. Plus tu te fais baiser plus t'es récompensée.

Je suis ignoble.

Tu crois que Jean m'en voudra si c'est lui qui devient la poupée gonflable ? Au pire je m'en fiche de son avis. Je vais devenir riche, l'obliger à me baiser dans les toilettes encore... souvent. Ensuite on se mariera, je lui offrirai un lave vaisselle et de l'anti bactérien et le soir c'est moi qui choisirai le programme télé.

Foot et bière. Et chips

Parce que j'aime le foot et j'aime la bière. Et les chips.

Je vais faire ça, et il a pas le choix. Bon, ok, je ne suis pas un despote, lui aussi aura le droit à une bière.

Stupide poupée blonde qu'est-ce que tu nous fais faire...

Je te laisse, Connie revient et je doute qu'il soit heureux d'apprendre que je sais maintenant que s'il n'a toujours pas de copine c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te tromper. Et je viens de me souvenir qu'il n'a pas de sœur.

Idiote. Va te faire foutre. (D'ailleurs ça doit être compliqué... Comment Connie fait ?)

Cordialement, ta copine la -presque- chasseuse de Pokémon.

Peace.


End file.
